


Zarya's Workout

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically it's sweaty dirty sex, Breasts, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roadhog's face (description), Rough Sex, Sex on Exercise Equipment, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, lots of moaning, roadhog has a big dick, sex in the exercise room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Roadhog visits Zarya in her home to help her have a very exciting workout.A gift for ittybittysqueezyteetyz on Tumblr.





	Zarya's Workout

Aleksandra Zaryanova groaned as she lifted the heavy metal barbell and then lowered it again. She kept count of how many times this was and then placed the barbell on its rack and sat up. She took a few deep breaths and squirted some of her energy drink into her mouth, ignoring the bit that trickled down her chin and dripped onto her sports bra. She was at her home working out and enjoying her weekend, of course she had a guest coming over soon, she needed to get ready, after a few more sets that is.

She laid back down on the table and positioned her hands on the bar, preparing to lift it. 

"What're you up to there miss champion?"

Zarya nearly jumped out of her skin as she shot up from the table and got into a combat ready position, preparing to defend herself against this would-be intruder. Then she saw it was Mako Rutledge, the guest she was expecting. She eased up a bit and frowned at him. "Mako, I thought I asked you to not break into my home?" 

Mako chuckles softly and scratches the back of his head. He had on his gas mask, hiding his face. "Sorry, forgot." 

Aleksandra sighed and sat back on the bench. "Right and this is the tenth time you've forgotten, in a row." 

Mako shrugs. "My memory isn't very good." He walked closer, his stomach bouncing with every step. "Would you like a spotter?" 

She considered telling him to leave so she could finish her workout and then change so she could greet him more properly, but that time seemed passed now so she nodded and laid down on the table. "Da, I would appreciate it."

He moved over and stood at the head of the table, looking down at her over the bar. "Whenever you're ready." 

She didn't relish having to look at that mask while she did this. In all the time they had known each other she had asked him to take it off when they were in private, he usually didn't. She figured he was playing some kind of game with her by wearing it all the time but she just ignored it now and put her hands on the bar. "Okay." 

He helped her to lift the bar off and she began to pump her arms, taking deep breaths and grunting softly. 

He watched her and smirked behind the mask. She looked so fucking hot in the sports bra and sweat pants, her midriff bare and shining from sweat, not to mention the determined look on her face. He grew hard as he watched her, his cock pressing almost painfully against the zipper of his pants. He moved closer and grabbed the bar, wrenching it from her hands. 

She leaned her head back and glared at him. "Hey! What do you?" She stopped speaking when she saw,the bulge before her face. She blushed a moment before smirking and reaching a hand back to palm him through his pants. "So hard already just from watching me work out? What a dirty pig you are." 

Mako groaned and bucked against her hand. He quickly tossed the bar away, it landed on the wrestling mat not too far away with a soft thud. He growled and grabbed her hand. He moved it away as his other hand quickly undid his pants. His massive cock sprung free and slapped across Zarya's face. 

Zarya blinked and smirked as she stuck out her tongue and began to lick along the underside of the organ, taking in deep breaths as she did so. "So big da?" She reached her hand up and rubbed him, getting him fully erect in moments. "You want to use my throat don't you? You dirty свинья (pig)."

Mako groaned and rubbed his engorged member against her tongue and nose. "Fuck yes. Open that pretty mouth you slut." He wanted his cock in her tight throat. 

Zarya smirked and teased him a bit by licking her way along his length and sucking on his balls for a few moments before finally angling her head just right and holding out her tongue. 

Hog was more than happy to accept the open invitation and pushed the head of his dick into her mouth, grunting as her teeth grazed him just a bit. He paused for a moment while she sucked and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, her hands moving to rub what wasn't in her mouth. She was breathing through her nose, her breath hitting the  
underside of his cock and making him shudder in pleasure. 

"Mmm~ Such a good dick sucking slut you are." He put a hand around her neck, holding it steady and slowly rubbing his thumb against her windpipe but not putting any pressure on it. "Now get ready for the whole thing." He gripped the sides of her head and thrusted his hips forward, pushing his entire gigantic length down her throat. He held there, seeing how long she could hold her breath. 

Zarya barely had time to suck in a breath before the criminal had thrust his entire engorged length down her throat. She luckily had next to no gag reflex but with a cock this thick it was hard even for her. Her eyes started to water and her lungs started to burn after just a few moments. She knew she could get him to pull back out at any moment by just patting his thighs but she wasn't about to give up. She held on, keeping her focus and trying to move her head a bit to rub his cock. She nuzzled her nose against his balls a bit but that was it. She finally tapped against his thigh after what felt like an eternity and sucked in deep refreshing breaths once he had removed his huge cock from her mouth. 

"You lasted longer than I thought, I guess you are learning." He gently stroked his thumb against her cheek and chin. "Now let's fuck that throat raw." He gripped her head and plunged back into her throat, but rather than holding still he thrusted in and out, making heavy grunts and wheezes as he did so. 

Zarya groaned and would have smiled but it was hard to with the cock in her mouth. She instead sucked when she could and reached a hand down into her sweat pants, pushing her fingers into her wet panties and rubbing against her slick slit as he fucked her throat raw. 

He chuckles. "Playing with yourself while I fuck your throat? You really are a slut." Despite his normally stoic demeanor while in the field he was incredibly talkative in private and loved to tease her during their sessions like this. He kept thrusting, moving faster now, his grunting growing louder. 

Zarya did her best to suck and lick him, now moaning against his massive length as she plunged two of her fingers into herself and thrust them in and out, imagining they were his. She felt his cock twitch in her throat, signaling that he was getting close. She tried to look up at him, nearly impossible considering the girth of the organ before her but she could see glimpses of him, his belly bouncing with each thrust, the corners of his mask, his huge biceps. 

He moved a hand down to grip her hair and tugged, causing her to gasp and moan out as he thrusted his dick into her at a quick pace. His other hand held her neck, keeping it properly aligned for each thrust. "I'm gonna cum! Get ready slut!" He bucked his hips harder and groaned. 

Zarya moved her fingers faster, wanting to finish too but she was having enough trouble focusing on sucking and licking him that she could barely keep thrusting her fingers at the right pace to reach her peek. She moaned around him though and got ready for his cum which she assumed would be shot down her throat. 

Hog had originally been planning to cum down her tight throat but then he had a wicked idea. He thrusted hard, breathing heavily as he grew closer. "Here it comes!" He suddenly pulled his entire length out and climaxed, shooting his cum onto her body in spurts that reached her waist, stomach, chest, and then covered her face, managing to get some in her mouth too. 

Zarya blinked in surprise, holding her mouth open and then wincing as the cum landed against her face, blushing darkly as it began to settle. She quickly sat up and used a nearby towel which was normally for sweat to wipe the cum from her face. She blushed as she realized it had coated more than just her face, ruining the clothes and leaving streaks on her stomach. She quickly tried to clean herself up. 

Hog let out a chuckle, his cock still hard and erect. He rubbed himself, pushing the last of the cum out to drip onto the floor. "You look so hot covered in my cum." 

Zarya blushed at the words and glares at him. "You could've warned me."

He chuckles. "I did." He walked closer. "Now lose the clothes, they're in the way." He grabbed her sports bra and ripped it off, tearing it in the process. 

Zarya blushed as her breasts sprung free and looked at him. "Those aren't cheap you know." 

Hog smirks beneath his mask. "Bill me." He leaned closer. "Now get rid of the rest before I do." 

Zarya slowly stood up and smirked as she reached a hand down and stroked his cock. "You lose your clothes too." She pressed her breasts against him, enjoying the way he straightened up as she did so. He quickly nodded and stepped back, pulling himself from her grasp. He dropped his pants, stepped out of the dirty boots, and pulled off his chain and hook, armor, and other accessories. Zarya likewise pulled off her sweatpants and underwear along with her sneakers, leaving her naked before the man. She frowned when she saw he hadn't taken the mask off. "All your clothes." She pointed to the mask. 

Hog hesitated a moment before reaching his hands up. He pushed the mask up until it uncovered his face. He pulled off the mask and dropped it on top of his other clothes. He had a chubby face with scruff all along his chin and cheeks. His nose was large and had a slight upturn to it. His eyes were dark brown in color with small circles around them. He had bushy eyebrows and a number of scars on his face, including a rather jagged one across his left cheek. He reached up and undid his hair tie. His grey hair fell and framed his face. He looked at her with those eyes and very slowly smiled, revealing slightly jagged teeth, including his two lower canines which almost resembled tusks when he smiled. 

Zarya smiled and approached him, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. "I don't know why you hide your face from me свинья. You're very handsome." 

Hog blushed lightly, looking into her eyes and frowning. "I'm not handsome." He had a deep gruff voice, but it sounded much clearer without the mask to muffle it. He reached one of his large hands up and cupped her hand against his cheek, leaning against it and snuffling it with his nose before kissing it. "But you are beautiful." 

Zarya smirked and pushed him back, causing him to stumble back onto one of her home gym machines, one with a seat and handles attached to weights. He fell onto the seat with a grunt of confusion and blushed as she quickly climbed onto his lap, wrapping her hands around his large cock and rubbing them up and down his length. "Da, I am. Now, let's get to the real workout." She used one of the overhead bars to lift her body up and used a hand to line his cock up with her cunt. "You agree da?"

He smirked and grabbed her hips. "Fuck da." He rubbed his massive hands over her thighs and hips. "Give me that juicy cunt~" He smirked, licking his chops. 

Zarya smirked and slowly lowered herself onto his impressive girth. She moaned as she did this, gripping hard onto the handle as he filled her inch by inch. She finally let go once her knees hit the braces on either side of the chair, taking the last few inches in a single move that caused the huge cock to press against her womb which caused her to gasp and arch her back. She held still, leaning against him as she got used to the sheer size of him. 

Hog gently stroked his fingers up and down her back, squeezing her behind and scratching at her skin. He wanted to just start moving but he would let her adjust, there would be time to fuck her senseless soon. 

Once she was finally used to his size she pulled away from him a bit and rubbed her hands over his big belly, smiling at how soft it was. "Fuck me big man." She bucked her hips against his and gave him a sultry look. 

Hog didn't need to be told twice. His hands gripped her hips as she started bucking roughly into her. He growled and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue pushing out to meet hers as his huge cock filled her. 

Zarya moaned and grabbed at his hair, using it to keep her mouth molded to his in the feverish kiss. She bucked her hips harder, her breasts bouncing as she rode that massive cock. She pulled back a bit and bit his lower lip before moving her mouth to his jaw and biting it, leaving a mark. 

He groaned and got rougher, one hand smacking her hip as the other reached up and grabbed her breast. He pushed her back and brought his mouth to her chest. He popped one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it before biting, causing her to scream his name and grip onto his shoulders hard as she bounced onto him forcefully. He bucked harder, growling against the breast in his mouth. "Fucking ride it you slut!" He switched breasts, licking and sucking on her other nipple, leaving dark marks behind as he played with it. 

Zarya couldn't take all the stimulation and it didn't take long before she came, clenching around his huge cock and gushing all over his lap. She screamed his name as she came and curled her toes, her tongue hanging out of her mouth in abject pleasure as she panted. 

Hog kept bucking into her through her orgasm, his mouth busy leaving mark after mark across her perfect skin. He smirked and licked her neck as she bucked her hips a few more times, letting out little whimpers as her orgasm ebbed. Once she was done he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, easily lifting her while still sheathed inside her.  
He carried her back to the weightlifting table she had been using and laid her on it. He climbed on as well and leaned over her. He gripped her hips and started thrusting into her roughly. 

She quickly tightened her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, gasping in pleasure as he shifted inside her, still sensitive from her fading orgasm. She finally calmed down once he laid her down only to have her heart racing again as he started thrusting into her roughly. She moaned and leaned her head back, her toes curling and uncurling with each thrust of his hips. She bucked her hips against his in response and spoke his name between gasps. "Mako~! It feels so fucking good! Don't stop!" 

He didn't have any intention of stopping. He huffed as he thrusted roughly into her, holding her hips and biting her neck, sucking on the skin and licking the marks he left. He was getting close again and would be cumming inside this time. "I'm gonna make you squeal for me!" He picked up the pace, plowing into her, his massive cock hitting against the walls of her pussy as he moved. He moved a hand up to grab her hair, pulling it to help bring her to that pinnacle all the more quickly. 

She moaned his name over and over, losing all shame as she arched her back off the table and scratched at his back. She could smell him as he bent over her, all sweat, motor oil, and gunpowder. She loved his scent. She was getting close again, that knot in her stomach tightening. "Fuck! Gonna cum!" 

Hog growled against and bit at a particularly sensitive spot on her collar, making her let out a sharp moan as he plowed into her. He moved as quickly as he could and his grip tightened. "Gonna fill you up slut! Here it comes!" He came hard, his cum filling her in heavy spurts that overflowed and leaked out of her cunt. 

She squealed in pleasure, her vision going white as she clenched around him and squirted, bucking her hips as she dug her nails into his skin, drawing blood as her climax took her. She could feel him filling her and blushed as his cum began to leak out of her. 

He grunted and bucked his hips a couple more times to get out any remaining cum before pulling out of her, his cock followed by a collection of cum which leaked out of her vagina and dripped down onto the table below her. He chuckles and licks his lips which had gotten somewhat dry after all the physical exertion. "Damn~" 

Zarya slowly sat up and whimpered as she saw the mess being made on her table. She tried to glare at him but it was lost amid all the panting and blushes of her face. 

Hog just laughed. "You want some more slut?" Despite cumming twice his huge cock was still rock hard and ready to go. "You've still got one hole that I haven't fucked you know."  
He grabbed her legs, dragging her across the table and into his lap. "I bet you'd like my fat juicy cock in that hole too wouldn't you?" 

Zarya blushed darkly and looked up at him. "N-not without preparation." She panted out, slowly calming down. She wanted more but she wasn't going to let him do anything with that hole unless he helped to prepare her first. 

Hog smirked and gripped her legs, lifting her up off the table and pulling her against him so her cum-filled pussy and sweet ass were just below his face. He stuck his big tongue out and lowered it to her cunt, giving it a long slow lick. "Don't worry, I'll get you prepared." He kept hold of her legs as he pushed his fat tongue into her cunt, lapping at the mixed liquids inside. 

Zarya yelped as she was lifted up and quickly did her best to look at him as he started to eat her out. She moaned and used her arms to her keep herself up as she grinded her hips, still sensitive. 

Hog pulled his tongue out of her cunt and let some drool roll down his tongue and drip into her tight asshole. He pushed a thick finger into her back door and started moving it around, slowly stretching her. 

She bit her lip and panted. She could feel the blood rushing to her head. "M-Mako, I'm getting dizzy." She warned, hoping he was listening to her. 

Mako pushed a second finger in and lowered her to the table as he kneeled before her, scissoring his fat fingers inside of her and gradually stretching her. He pulled the fingers out and pushed his tongue in to replace them, causing her to yelp. 

"Fuck! D-damn you and that talented tongue of yours!" She gripped onto the table below her, grinding her hips against his mouth and tongue. 

Mako pulled his tongue out and replaced it with three fingers, stretching her further as he pushed his tongue against her clit now, teasing the little button. He began to spell out the alphabet on it as he moved his fingers faster, stretching her just a bit more. 

She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, panting as she watched him. "Shit! P-please just fuck me already!" She couldn't take all this teasing. 

Hog stopped and chuckles, pulling his fingers out and pulling his tongue back. He spat in his hand and quickly used it to coat his massive cock before lining it up with her hole. "Time to go whole hog!" He started pushing into her, groaning at how tight it was. 

Zarya yelped and gripped the table. "Ah, you idiot!" It felt strange to have him in that hole, but under the pain and discomfort was a slight sense of pleasure that she couldn't explain. 

He frowned and gripped her legs, spreading them as he pushed further in. After a bit of work he was finally able to fit his entire cock in her hole. He held still, taking slow breaths as he watched her. 

Zarya panted and slowly got used to him. Once she was finally ready she gave him a sultry look and bit her lip. 

He lifted her legs up and started thrusting into her roughly. He huffed and licked his lips. "You like this don't you slut? Having all of your holes fucked!" He leaned down a bit and moved faster.

Zarya bit her lip harder before opening her mouth and breathing hard. "Sh-shut up!" She did like this, to have him so completely dominating her, but she couldn't admit to it. 

He chuckles and stands up straight. He pulls out and flips her over easily, putting a hand on the back of her head and pushing her face down into the tables cushion as he pushed his massive length into her again. "So much better!" He gripped her hips and thrusted quickly. He smacked her behind, causing her to yelp and groan. Hog leaned over her, pressing his body against hers and pushing her down against the table as he took her. "Your slutty hole is sucking me in." He whispered into her ear huskily before biting the shell and nibbling. 

She moaned and arched her back. She was getting pleasure from this now. She rocked her hips back, making him sink deeper with each thrust. 

He gripped her hair, lifting her head and pressing his nose against the crook of her neck, sniffing her. "You smell like cum and sweat~" He licked her neck before biting down on her shoulder. His other hand grabbed onto one of her breasts and squeezed it as he increased his pace. "Moan for me!" 

Zarya panted and screamed as he bit her. She bucked her hips, liquid leaking down her thighs as she grew close to her climax. She hesitated before moaning his name. 

In response to hearing his name he bit down on her shoulder again pulled harder on her hair. His other hand moved and smacked her hip before moving down between her legs and pushing two fat fingers into her pussy, moving them in and out with each thrust of his hips. 

Zarya came completely undone at this point. She leaned her head back as she let out sultry moans and bucked her hips back. "M-Mako! Fuck me! Harder!" Her grip increased on the table, threatening to tear the upholstery on it as her tongue fell out of her mouth. 

Mako growled against her shoulder and bit her neck, pounding against her hips as he continued to finger her, adding another digit. He pulled on her hair some more, getting close. "Gonna fill you up, show everyone just how much of a slut you are!" He exclaimed. 

She moaned in response as her eyes rolled back in her head. "D-da!" She started spouting nonsense in Russian, not having enough focus to speak in English. She was getting wetter and quivering with each thrust, each rub, each bite. She panted and bucked her hips faster. "M-Mako!" She exclaimed right before she came, squirting all over his fingers as her entire body convulsed with pleasure. 

Mako groaned and thrusted into her a few more times before cumming, filling up her final hole with his cum. He pulled out and panted, his huge cock now slack. He fell to the floor, taking deep breaths as he tried to recover. 

She whined at the loss of touch and fell forward, going slack against the table. Her cheek was pressed into it as various liquids leaked out of her holes and she bucked her hips, drooling slowly. "So full..." She managed to look over and see him sitting on the floor. She smirked and got enough focus back to get off the table, fall to all fours, and crawl over to him. She kneeled between his legs and grabbed his limp cock in her hand. "You made quite the mess~" She teased. "I guess I should clean you up~" She lifted his cock and rubbed his length as she lowered her mouth to his member and kissed up the side. 

He blushed darkly as he saw her crawl between his legs and quickly stiffened under the attention he gave her, groaning. "Sh-shit!" 

She smirked and put the tip in her mouth, sucking harshly before releasing it with a pop. "You know, you've only filled two of my holes. Doesn't seem right to leave one empty." She rubbed him and lowered her body a bit before running her tongue along the underside of his massive cock, causing it to grow partially stiff again. "Don't you agree?" She smirked at him before swallowing the tip once again, pulling him further in as she sucked and circled her tongue around the head.

He moaned and bucked his hips. "Y-yeah! I agree!" He bit his lip and groaned. 

She swallowed him down her throat, bobbing her head as she sucked harder, rubbing what wasn't in her mouth. She pulled back and licked along his length. "Come for me." She swallowed him again.

He was still sensitive from just cumming. He bucked his hips and put a hand in her hair, gripping it and pushing her down. 

Zarya swallowed more of his huge cock and bobbed her head faster, knowing he would be cumming quickly. She hummed softly to make a vibration as one hand went down to play with his balls, rubbing and squeezing them. 

Hog only moaned and bucked his hips. "F-fuck! Gonna cum!" He was close already. 

She moved her head faster, rubbing and sucking. She was determined to make him cum one final time. 

He gripped her hair. "Ah! Shit!" He came, shooting his seed down her throat before falling onto his back, panting as he recovered from everything she had done to him.

Zarya swallowed it all and released him with one long suck, licking her lips to get any that might have been leaking our. She smirked down at him before crawling on top of him and kissing his chin. "Feeling spent?" She asked, a cocky grin on her face. 

He panted and nodded. "Came a lot." 

She chuckles. "Da, I noticed." She began drawing circles on his chest. "Want to have a little nap then continue? Maybe in the shower?" She kisses his neck then nuzzles her head against his chest.

He nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "Yes, I would like that." 

She smiles and kisses him properly for a few moments before pulling away. "Sleep well свинья." She nuzzles against his chest, getting comfortable as she closed her eyes. 

He put an arm around her and smiled, relaxing and kissing the top of her head. "Sweet dreams sheila." He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this for what it is. I need to write some non-porn stuff now to balance out all the smut I think, either as gifts or for myself, we'll see what happens. I'm also open to suggestions or other stuff. Also I'm sorry if the Russian is wrong, please feel free to correct me.


End file.
